


Role Reversal

by kamariaaelfgar9



Series: Tenebrae Series [15]
Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demon Powers, Demons, Emotions, M/M, Nervousness, Porn With Plot, Riding, Role Reversal, Seduction, Succubi & Incubi, Surprise Sex, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamariaaelfgar9/pseuds/kamariaaelfgar9
Summary: Aron is pleasantly surprised when Minhyun attempts to seduce him but he quickly finds out that Minhyun doesn't intend to be the one being fucked.





	Role Reversal

Minhyun had sent him on a pointless errand run.

Dry cleaning (since when did Minhyun have clothing important enough to spend money on _dry cleaning_? – apparently, as Aron found out, his work uniform was important enough), then to the supermarket to buy things Aron was almost positive they already had, and finally to Ren and Baekho’s place to get something from Baekho (only to find out when he arrived that Baekho had no idea what Aron was talking about).

So, the demon was now headed back to the apartment, irritated and ready to give his contractor a piece of his mind. 

The lights were off when Aron stepped into Minhyun’s unit. The demon could sense Minhyun in the apartment. The human was nervous and Aron could feel how he was attempting to suppress his emotions. After setting down the bags of groceries and Minhyun’s uniform, Aron wandered further into the space, his sharp eyesight making his trek easy even with the lack of light. 

The sight of Minhyun reclined back on his bed was as clear as crystal to Aron and it was a sight that was most delicious. Minhyun was on his back, long body stretched out across the mattress and sheets, nearly on full display for the demon. Minhyun only had on a small pair of dark blue silk briefs and a matching sash of blue silk draped over his shoulders, contrasting beautifully with his creamy skin. The human’s eyes were heavy, pupils blown wide to take in as much light as possible in the dim room. There was only the low yellow light of the bedside lamp, throwing reflections onto the silk splayed along Minhyun’s body.

“Welcome home,” Minhyun purred, his voice deep, desire welling up from him and soaking into Aron’s body.

The demon couldn’t help the soft groan from slipping from his lips. It wasn’t every day that his contractor surprised him in such a way.

“What brought this on?” Aron asked, his own voice low and sinful as he drew closer and closer to the bed.

Minhyun lifted his leg and planted his foot in the center of Aron’s chest, halting him from getting any closer. The demon lifted a hand to Minhyun’s leg and lightly trailed his fingers up Minhyun’s calf. Minhyun had shaved, leaving his skin as smooth as the silk he was wearing.

“Do I need a reason, while you can just demand whatever you want whenever?” Minhyun asked, his voice holding empty irritation, while his emotions held nothing but growing desire.

Aron smirked, lifting Minhyun’s foot up to rest it on his shoulder, mouth going to suck along the skin around the human’s ankle. Aron could hear the soft hitch in Minhyun’s breath and the jump in his eagerness.

“I was prepared to complain to you about the stupid errands you made me do, but I see now the reason you sent me running all over the place and I can’t say that I’m annoyed anymore,” he murmured, tracing a wet path up Minhyun’s shin with his tongue.

The human shivered, digging his heel into Aron’s shoulder as a warning. The demon’s smirk grew and he took extra long kissing and licking up to Minhyun’s knee. Aron could feel Minhyun’s frustration begin to overtake his desire and the demon could sense the human shift just before he actually moved, sliding his leg off of Aron’s shoulder and curling his toes under the hem of Aron’s shirt. The incubus allowed Minhyun to pull him forward, using his shirt as a sort of leash.

“I didn’t dress this way so you could tease me all day long,” the brunet muttered, his hand going in to unbutton the front of Aron’s pants.

“Then why did you dress this way?”

Minhyun never answered, instead, Aron felt a sudden rise of confidence from his contractor just before his lips were overtaken by an eager mouth. Usually, the demon was a master at reading the human’s next move, but he was pleasantly startled by the bold kiss. He couldn’t say he disliked it, and he couldn’t bring himself to pull away quite yet.

Upon realizing his act was being returned, Minhyun pressed into the kiss with everything he had. Aron could feel nothing but pleasure as Minhyun’s emotions seeped into his skin. The human broke the kiss earlier than Aron expected, which was rather unlike Minhyun considering he usually took whatever he could from the rare kisses they shared.

Aron understood Minhyun’s strange decision when a moment later, the taller male was pulling Aron’s shirt up over his head and immediately going for the pants he had already undone.

Minhyun wasn’t fazed by the lack of fabric underneath the denim, as Aron usually found the extra layer unnecessary and often in the way at the most inopportune times. The taller male took the demon’s hardening cock into his warm hand and squeezed, gifting Aron with the necessary pressure and friction to bring his arousal to fullness.

“Are you going to answer my question?” Aron murmured as an afterthought, running his fingers along the silk hanging off of Minhyun’s shoulders as Minhyun’s own fingers worked on his cock.

There was a small sliver of hesitation blossoming from the waves of Minhyun’s emotions but it was squished by the human’s forceful determination.

“Why do you think I dressed this way?” Minhyun replied with another question.

The incubus’ lips curled at the corners. “To invite me to give you the best sex of your life.”

Nervousness weaved into Minhyun’s complex concoction of feelings. “I was thinking of something a little different…” The human’s voice was less confident now, his shoulders losing their strength a little.

Aron was immediately on alert, searching through the emotions he was feeding off of to try and figure out what was on Minhyun’s mind. His mind raced with the possibilities of Minhyun’s apprehensiveness and the instincts he possessed as a demon pushed him to provide a solution to his contractor’s discomfort.

The demon settled for hiding his inner workings with a line Minhyun would expect from him. “What else could your current attire suggest besides me fucking you into this mattress?”

The human pushed himself into a sitting position and Aron’s eyes were naturally drawn to the motion of Minhyun’s tongue peeking out to lick his bottom lip, painting the pink flesh with a shine. The taller male was having an inner battle and Aron decided to keep quiet and just observe as his contractor worked through it.

There was a soft intake of breath and the slight parting of Minhyun’s mouth notified the incubus of oncoming words.

“I was thinking more about maybe… maybe me… fucking you into the mattress…”

Aron was overwhelmed for a moment or two. Minhyun’s emotions were a storm, filling the room with nerves, anticipation, regret and even hints of fear. Aron’s own feelings mingled, his control beginning to slip as he was left divided.

There was a part of him, the part that held his status as a dominant; the qualities that drove his instincts to overpower the weaker. The part of him that snarled to even consider submitting. But there was also a part of him that was naturally engraved with the need to fulfill his contract and please his contractor as an incubus. The side of him that was itching to please Minhyun in whatever way he could, dominance be damned.

Minhyun’s emotions plummeted and Aron’s gut twisted at the taste.

The human began backtracking, “W-we don’t have to! Oh god, just forget I even said anything! I can’t believe I even-”

“Fuck me.”

One side had claimed victory in Aron’s internal dilemma.

“ _What_?” Minhyun’s emotions ceased for a second and Aron could tell that the human had blanked.

“I give you permission to fuck me, Minhyun,” Aron elaborated slowly, ignoring his flaring instincts in favour of reading Minhyun’s reaction as the human’s brain began to process what was just confirmed.

All the taller male could do was gape, as surprise hit Aron with a strong taste of citrus.

The incubus laughed, short and clipped. “Yeah, you better be surprised. I’ve never bottomed _ever_.”

Minhyun made a sound in the back of his throat, something similar to a squeak.

“I have one condition though, if we’re going to do this,” Aron continued, “none of that gentle crap. I’m not made of glass and you know I don’t feel pain like humans, so if you’re going to give it to me, give it to me _good_ , no holding back.”

Minhyun nodded slowly, his arousal increasing again.

The human’s nerves left a bland taste on Aron’s tongue. It was strange. Minhyun had brought up the idea before, once while he was loopy with cold medicine, a couple more times while he was drunk, and even as an offhanded comment or joke. Each time he was to the point and didn’t hesitate at all. But as soon as he was coherent and he planned to ask, he became a mess of worry and indecision.

Aron decided to help guide the human, to set the ball rolling. This was something his contractor wanted, and as a proper demon, Aron would get him what he wanted.

The incubus removed his pants completely and laid on his stomach, facing the foot of the bed, knees elevating his lower body a little. He thickened the traces of lust in the air, giving Minhyun a little push to influence him into continuing.

Now that the suggestion had been decided upon and Aron was in the receiving position for once in his very long life, the demon was oddly becoming more and more accepting of such an act. His instincts continued to rage within him, but his need to make Minhyun satisfied, to make him _happy_ were remaining strong, keeping his dominance under tight lock and key. He was becoming _willing_ to set his pride and hunger for power aside in order to submit and hopefully taste a whole new kind of feeling.

There was the sound of shifting on the bed behind him and Aron nestled his head in the fold of his arms, painting a mental image of what was going on just by sound and smell alone.

A bottle cap snapped open and the scent of strawberries wafted through the room. Minhyun’s presence grew nearer, his warm skin brushing up against the inside of Aron’s thighs as he settled between the demon’s spread legs. Gentle, gel covered fingers hesitantly touched an area that had never before been touched by another being.

“Min-”

“Shush, I know you don’t need this, but please just let me go through the motions. I’ve never done this before, I want to experience what it’s like.”

The demon sighed softly and relaxed against the sheets and mattress below him. There was still the unwanted taste of nervous energy coming from Minhyun. It was still so strong that Aron found it difficult to taste the tang of anticipation and excitement and even the sweet flavour of arousal.

Minhyun’s fingers pushed into him, only two at first, prodding and shifting curiously. Aron understood and was familiar with what Minhyun was marveling in. The incubus could probably make a very educated guess about the thoughts running through the human’s mind. That sense of wonder in the pressure and heat, the spike of exhilaration at the mere thought of sinking into that tightness, and then the confidence to continue and move towards the moment that would happen.

Aron could speculate about Minhyun’s thoughts, but he could have never quite imagined what the receiving end felt like. He had centuries of experience feeling what his partners felt as he stretched them open, but even with that special point of view, it didn’t mirror the sensations he himself was feeling as Minhyun’s fingers brushed against his inner walls.

It was familiar and yet different and Aron was surprised by how well his own body’s reactions could contribute to his hunger even in such a submissive role.

Slender, bony fingers slid into him, stretching and twisting and soon a third and then a fourth joined them.

“Aron, when do I know when-”

Minhyun never got to finish, as he was cut off when the demon let out an involuntary sound, his world exploding in a hearty tsunami of flavours.

Aron knew what Minhyun’s fingers had managed to nail. He had felt it hundreds of times before when he abused that particular spot within Minhyun and his past partners, but it was so much more intense when it was his own body feeling it. There were a few moments where Aron couldn’t distinguish between who was feeling what and he just basked in the haze.

“ _Again_ ,” he ground out.

Once the incubus was able to sort through the bundle of emotions surrounding him, he finally tasted Minhyun’s mix of satisfaction and giddiness.

The human complied with his request and Aron welcomed the fireworks of sensations every time Minhyun successfully hit the goal. The feeling became almost addictive and Aron would have willingly spurred Minhyun on to continue fingering him open and eliciting the explosions of pleasure until the demon went over the edge, but the human was beginning to express hints of hesitation and his arousal was growing more intense as time passed.

“You can stop whenever you want to Min. Soon, I suggest, before I embarrass myself.”

“Embarrass yourself?”

“Don’t ask, just do,” Aron muttered. He wasn’t about to tell Minhyun that he was very close to his orgasm from fingering alone.

Minhyun removed his fingers and Aron glanced back over his shoulder to see his contractor lick his dry lips. “Do you want me to use a condom so it’s less uncomfortable for you?”

“What if I said I didn’t want you to?” Aron paused momentarily to taste the air and a smirk curled his lips. “That excites you, doesn’t it?”

The human actually glanced away, his cheeks colouring.

“Let me feel you come in me,” Aron murmured, lifting his ass to further his statement.

Minhyun’s emotions spiked and Aron felt the increase of the human’s body heat behind him before Minhyun’s skin made contact with his. It felt weird experiencing the press against the ring of muscles that hadn’t been breached by anything but Minhyun’s fingers moments before. The human was tensing just as his tip pushed past, but he didn’t stop, continuing to ease his cock into Aron from behind.

The demon was trying to concentrate, finding it difficult to differentiate between the intense pleasure and heat Minhyun was experiencing and the delicious burn Aron was pretty sure his own body was experiencing.

Aron knew Minhyun was gifted with quite the length between his legs. It was hard not to when Aron had to use two hands to successfully reach all of his cock when jacking his contractor off, and he had to push his throat’s capabilities to their limits when Minhyun lost himself at times and fucked into Aron’s mouth while he was deep throating him. Aron knew that any of the girls Minhyun had previously slept with had probably felt his cock in places they hadn’t even known existed. But that didn’t mean the demon had ever had the thought of having it inside _him_.

But here he was, Minhyun’s hips against his ass, his cock buried to the hilt inside a previously uncharted place of Aron’s body. And he was, dare he say, loving it.

Minhyun’s breathing was slightly laboured and Aron could feel him getting hotter and even harder inside of him. The demon pressed his hips down into the mattress, as far as they could go, causing Minhyun to pull out about an inch before Aron was ramming back, Minhyun’s cock forcing his inner walls to stretch to accommodate the deeper slide.

“Fuck,” Minhyun breathed, his hands having fallen to Aron’s hips at some point, his nails digging into the demon’s skin.

“Help me out as soon as you feel like it,” Aron muttered, slightly irritated at the lack of movement from his contractor.

Minhyun seemed to snap out of whatever haze he was in and he drew back his hips, his breath hitching.

“Give it to me _good_ , Min,” Aron growled, bracing himself with his arms against the bed.

Minhyun thrust into him with enough force to slide Aron forward a couple inches. Pleasure curled Aron’s spine as Minhyun’s cock forced its way back into him, filling him up in a way the demon hadn’t even realized could feel this good.

“ _Again_ ,” Aron hissed, not even caring about the improperness of ordering around his contractor. He needed Minhyun to fuck him hard, _dammit_.

The human listened to him and kept up the forceful thrusts, his hips falling into a pace that had Aron’s toes curling with combined pleasure from both Minhyun and his own body. Aron lost himself in the mix, so familiar and yet so different.

“Ron-” Minhyun broke off with a low moan, his upper body leaning down against Aron’s back, pressing the demon’s body into the mattress below him.

“Pull out for a sec,” Aron grunted, feeling traces of tiredness underlying the vast amount of pleasure Minhyun was feeling.

Minhyun whined softly as he pulled out of Aron, the slide creating friction against Aron’s already raw walls. The demon wasted no time in turning around and forcing Minhyun on his back against the pillows. The human looked confused, until Aron made a point of crawling into his lap and smoothly sinking back down onto Minhyun’s cock.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Minhyun breathed, his fingers gripping at Aron’s hips.

The incubus huffed, his eyebrows relaxing as he took Minhyun in completely, his ass flush against Minhyun’s pelvis. “Don’t say that name while you’re balls deep in my ass,” he growled.

The human’s cheeks coloured a darker shade of red than they already were. Whether it from being called out for the slipup or how Aron had said it, the demon wasn’t sure. What he did know was that it was a beautiful colour and the extra dimension of flavours it brought was lovely.

With the hint of a smirk on his lips, Aron lifted his hips up until only the tip of Minhyun was still within him and then he dropped down, taking Minhyun’s cock back inside of him. His contractor let out a choked sound, his eyes slipping shut. Aron continued, lifting with a smooth grace, only to slide back down, allowing a fraction of his demonic strength and speed to assist in the movement.

Minhyun began bucking up into Aron’s downward slides, low sounds leaving his throat in time with the spikes of emotion he was giving off. A few more thrusts and Aron could feel his contractor nearing his orgasm, his cock throbbing deep within him. On the next push down, Aron tightened his muscles, forcing himself down on Minhyun with a vice-like grip.

The human’s moan cut off as his orgasm swept through him, robbing him of his breath. Aron could feel Minhyun pulse within him once before there was the sudden heat of Minhyun’s come filling him up.

His contractor’s feelings were haywire as he rode out his climax. Aron could taste satisfaction, pleasure, desire, bliss, and something else he couldn’t quite decipher. The incubus recognized the emotion and he could almost think of the corresponding word to the flavour, until Minhyun’s emotions were overwhelmed by his own and the thought was wiped from his mind.

Aron couldn’t hold back his gasp as his own orgasm rushed through him. His eyes dilated, muscles tensing and then releasing all at once as a haze of bliss settled over him. Emotions were aplenty and Aron consumed until his hunger was a faint ache, easily dismissed.

“Oh go-” Minhyun started softly, only to cut himself off with a groan.

The demon chuckled as the smog of emotions was slowly ebbing away enough that he could focus. He started down at his contractor, swiping a finger across Minhyun’s hip where stripes of his come had painted the skin. Aron brought his finger to Minhyun’s mouth, the human’s lips parting a little to taste Aron’s come on his tongue. Minhyun’s eyes were lidded with a mix of satisfaction and exhaustion, his motions lazy and slow. Aron hummed, pleased when Minhyun’s tongue swirled around the tip of his finger.

Minhyun’s hips shifted and Aron’s nose crinkled at the feeling. He braced himself with his palms pressed to the bed on either side of Minhyun’s hips and lifted himself up off of Minhyun’s softened cock.

The human groaned beneath him. “I’m so tired now…”

Aron snorted as if the notion was ridiculous. “How? I did most of the work.” His face contorted when he felt Minhyun’s come dripping down his inner thigh.

Minhyun lazily opened his arms, staring at Aron with a sleepy expression. “C’mere.”

“No,” Aron grumbled, shooing Minhyun’s grabby hands away from him. “I’m not laying down with your come inside of me like this.”

Minhyun pulled a face and managed to somehow find the energy to snag Aron’s wrist and pull him down into his arms. A soft sound left Aron’s throat as he wasn’t expecting the sudden change of perspective.

“Just lay with me for a little,” Minhyun mumbled, pressing his nose into Aron’s hair.

The incubus grumbled but didn’t fight it, even though he could have very easily broken out of Minhyun’s hold. He found himself relaxing into the embrace though, quite liking the taste of his contractor’s content feelings.

There was a minute or two of silence besides the sound of Minhyun’s breathing and the thumping of his heartbeat beneath Aron’s ear. The quiet was broken when there was an intake of air and then Minhyun spoke, “Thank you.”

Aron remained silent, having not expected the verbal phrase that expressed the emotions that were swirling around Minhyun’s body.

There was that emotion again. The one Aron recognized but couldn’t place. There was wisps of it in among Minhyun’s other feelings, small enough that it was easily missed. Where had he felt that emotion before?

Aron went still. He knew where he had tasted that sweet flavour before.

It was the same flavour seeping out of Baekho whenever the human looked at Ren.  

Aron looked up at Minhyun’s face when he felt the shift in his contractor’s emotions that happened whenever he fell asleep. Sure enough, Minhyun’s eyelashes were casting soft shadows across his cheeks in the light of the lamp and his breathing was slow and relaxed.

This complicated things.

Unsure of what to do, Aron decided that he would pretend he knew nothing. He carefully detangled himself from Minhyun’s hold, luckily not waking the human. The incubus waved his hand and a damp facecloth appeared in his palm with a puff of red smoke. Using the cloth, Aron gently wiped Minhyun and himself clean and made the dirtied piece of fabric disappear with another wave of his hand.

Aron looked down at Minhyun fondly once he was done, a small smile on his lips. “Even if I’m the one bottoming, I’m still the one cleaning everything up while you’re passed out without a care in the world.”

The demon sighed softly and settled against the headboard of the bed, pulling Minhyun’s head into his lap and gently running his fingers through his contractor’s hair.

“You’re lucky I’m not like other demons,” Aron murmured to his slumbering human, before lapsing into silence, watching Minhyun sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy changing up the typical roles for certain pairings and Top!Min is somehow just extra sexy being with Demon!Aron. Let me know what you thought of the change up!


End file.
